Pen Pals
by BlackOblivion
Summary: What they managed to keep was something as simple as friendship. Even for them, however a mutual belief such as that was not enough to keep them together. Of course before they knew it the idea was only a fleeting memory.


I finally got some inspiration back and I am ready to write. This was betaed by MadCastle, so I would like to give her my sincere thanks for that!

xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

What they managed to keep was something as simple as friendship. Even for them, however a mutual belief such as that was not enough to keep them together. Of course before they knew it the idea was only a fleeting memory.

-888-

Inside of a house, there was complete darkness, not even a sliver of light for your eyes to adjust to. Outside of an open window displayed the nightly scene of the moon high above the clouds. The stars also joined with moon had flecked the same sky with light. However even that wasn't enough to give the obscure house any solace. Inside a bed room, a lone cellphone gave off a good amount of light that illuminated a singular area. This phone was clutched in one hand which was currently held above the bed.

Despite the period of time holding this phone, the hand, or the teen holding wasn't tired. Hazel eyes, fully awake stared at the bright glare unblinking.

The phone was displaying a simple chatroom since both participates where still log on, it updated frequently. Ignoring the time both of them still chatted. Ichigo's eyes weren't keeping up with it as much as he had liked. There were staring to get heaving and it was getting harder and harder to keep himself awake. Lazily, he looked at the time and sighed. It was already 12:05. He had been on this for so long he didn't even realize how much time flew by. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to rest for a bit while still staying awake. The feeling of the phone vibrating in his hands had him opening them again and looking at the screen.

*Sly Blue* was the username listed in its own box strung in between messages sent from one another. Like most internet friends they didn't know each other in the real world, although it was enough for the both of them.

They spoke about everything whether it was important or not, sometimes they didn't even have any specific thing to talk about, just whatever crosses their minds. Not once through their time talking and the idea of never seeing each hadn't made a negative impact on their friendship.

Seeing each other, not seeing each other, it was perfect just the way it was. A soft smile pasted through Ichigo's lips as more and more messages popped up from *Sly Blue* chastising his late reply. Chuckling he sent one more reply before letting out a big yawn. Dropping his hand on to the bed along with the phone, he felt the hands of sleeping calling to him once again.

'_How strange, we've never told each other our names...Talking to a person for so long without knowing their names is weird...isn't it?'_ Ichigo thought.

-888-

The next day wasn't the best for Ichigo as well. Currently, he was seated in front of his friends. His eyes were darted at something else _but_ his friend's glares. They were lecturing him…About Sly Blue. Renji, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, and even Orihime were looking at him. It left him squirming a bit, not liking the stares.

"Ichigo, you need to stop talking to that guy! He could be a criminal or something!" Rukia was leaning over Ichigo, a frown on her face. She was just worried about Ichigo and his wellbeing. This could very well change his life. "You talk to him every day and that isn't right! It seems like you care more for someone you don't even know than your _actual _friends!"

Ichigo grinded his teeth together prepared to snap right back, but a gentler voice was put in.

"Kurosaki-kun…Maybe you should listen to Rukia. It isn't bad to meet new people, but what if she's right about him being a criminal?" Orihime asked, also worried. The orangette felt the anger boiling beneath his skin, making his whole body burn up under the heat of it.

"Don't call him that. He's _is_ my actual friend and I trust him enough to not lie to me! If you can't believe in me then –" Ichigo was cut off.

"Then we'll leave you. You'll see how much you need us more than that Sly guy…" Ishida growled, turning to leave, everyone following, Orihime hesitating a bit, but all of them left nonetheless.

Ichigo looked down, willing back his tears. Why couldn't his friends trust him? Now all he had left was Sly...Goddammit…What had he gotten himself into?

-888-

_"We tried to make a bond that time couldn't erase"_

Work started to pile up ever since school had started again for Ichigo. He still took the time to talk to Sly Blue but the usual everyday talk began to become every other day. And soon became little to no chats at all, making Ichigo feel guilty and *Sly Blue* betrayed.

In the rare times that they did chat they never mentioned it, the very thought of speaking of it was forbidden. They weren't going to end what they had.

It would last...this bond...right?

Despite that, the both of them had begun to take notice of the growing gap between them.

_***Sly Blue***_

Maybe we could see one another some days...

_***Sly Blue***_

Wouldn't that be...a nice wish?

The message had Ichigo thinking. Could it happen? Could they meet?

It would easier on the both of them.

To _**see **_each other, _**talk**_ to each other, to _**be**_ with each other

Just another alternative than forgetting about the relationship they had. Today like most of the days, he hadn't spoken to *Sly Blue*

He had already engrossed himself in his homework. It was easier to deal with than the heavy feeling weighing on his chest. He had brought himself to forget about it, ignoring the void in his mind, and the same heavy feeling.

Something however was still holding onto him, unable to shrug it off. What did it matter anyway? Not talking for a few days wouldn't cause anything serious to change. He had work to do and once it was over they would go back to how they used to be. Looking down at the next paper that laid on his desk next to other things he needed to do, he let out a sigh. There was no way he was going to finish this. Closing the book, the redhead got up from where he sat and collapsed on his bed. A tiny sound emitted from the phone lying on the bed.

Was it Sly?

Feeling too exhausted to see, it was really true he fell asleep from fatigue. Forgetting about the message completely, leaving Sly…alone.

The times they chatted together were extremely rare now. Almost as if they were strangers yet again who had just met. Of course deep down Ichigo denied it. Something as sure as their bonds that had once upon a time held them together like pure white chains were now rusted and crumbling before their eyes. Ichigo, as the days went by and the gap grew bigger, felt even guiltier than ever. Something in his heart that he couldn't place wasn't right. The cursed feeling refused to go no matter what he did. Was this wrong to forget something important as this when all they really had was a virtual friendship...An unreal friendship?

His usual excuse was 'he didn't have the time' after all, it was about time he head off to college wasn't it?

It was a time where he heard people spread rumors that it was stressful and extremely tiring thing. He hadn't muttered a proper goodbye to *Sly Blue* yet and wasn't planning to. The reason was a simple yet harsh one. He was in denial. Nothing more nothing less.

The very idea that it would be his fault that they would end what they had was too much to bare. It was ridiculous he knew that! But it was easier for him…So much easier.

"I wonder what college is going to be like...I'll meet new people, see new things…" Ichigo looked out the window of his room, which he was leaving behind to see his dormitory.

The last parts were said in a mumble, his fists clenching.

Maybe he should face it and say his final 'hello' and 'goodbye'…But how could he bring himself to say it? It's not like he can just say he's leaving forever right? At the same time…It was right to not say goodbye.

Ah…This was so frustrating and confusing! Taking his stuff which he managed to pack, he left the house he had lived in for awhile and headed off to the airport with Renji, who was still mad at him and wouldn't talk. He had planned to unravel in the time he stayed at the college campground…And finally let go of that bothersome memory once and for all.

Another small vibration came from his pocket. Reaching into it, he pulled out his phone.

It was Sly Blue. He would look at it once he got to his dorm. The scene passed him like a blur, his eyes hazed by his thoughts. When did this all go bad? When did the rusted chains break? Even chains that were rusted were strong…

When he got to his dorm and made sure the door was locked, he instantly checked the message, not planning to reply. He was afraid…Of what though?

***Sly Blue***

mY neme is Aoba Seragaki i

The sentence was rushed and the words were misplaced. As if by some chance he knew it was going to be his last…It was true though…

Scrolling down to his chatbox he unchecked the name *Sly Blue* deleting from his friend list. Shutting his phone, he let out a choppy sigh, tears and held sobs finally spilling.

Might as well get rid of the old, bring in the new…Right?

How was he going to do that if he can't even believe in friendship anymore? He betrayed and gotten betrayed…It was enough for him to not trust anymore. He even lost that one friendship he thought he would keep bound together no matter what….What had gone wrong?

-888-

Alone in a shop another teen sat, his legs crossed. In his hands was a newspaper, he was reading out of boredom, as well with the hopes of distracting himself. There weren't many customers popping in and out of the shop. On his head was set of pink chunky headphones, music blaring loud from speakers.

Finally closing the newspaper, he ran his finger through his azure hair, which by now had reached the nape of his back.

''He's gone for real, huh? That guy…' He bit his lip, nibbling on it "I miss talking with him."

Closing his eyes, he let out a shaky sigh, something tightening and burning in his chest.

It was a feeling he didn't want to feel

_Longing…_

Felling something brush against his legs, he opened his eyes. Looking down he saw his dog, Ren.

Ren was currently rubbing against his leg, probably because of the unease he could feel coming from his master. Smiling he reached down and he rubbed his small head before picking the black pup up. He placed him gently on his lap.

"I wonder..." he whispered finding comfort talking to Ren

"Do you think he forgot? About me? About our conversations, even the meaningless ones?" Ren rubbed his nose in Aoba's hands, as if understanding, as if to comfort him.

Closing his eyes again, he smiled. This one however wasn't the same as the ones he would get when he chatted with DeathGod15. It consisted of only sadness

"I hope...one day he'll remember once more…" Aoba let out a chuckle, tears starting to form. "Haha…And I didn't even know his name."


End file.
